


Lazy Day

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Epistolary, F/M, Frustrated!Bruce, Humor, M/M, Revealing a Relationship, Texting, Texts From Last Night, Tony Being Tony, background Tony/Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint messages Coulson but accidentally sends it to the whole team.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/>Fic based on these lines from Text from Last Night, with the wrong person getting the text message:<br/><i>Can I even tell you how badly I want a day that is just on and off napping and sex with intermittent snack breaks? Because I want that day very badly.</i></p><p>
  <i>I have never seen a more amazing text message in my entire life.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLINT: Hey want to come over and hang?

TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLINT: Don’t feel like going out.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLINT: Can I even tell you how badly I want a day that is just on and off napping and sex with intermittent snack breaks? Because I want that day very badly.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLINT: Seriously, if you bring Fritos and chocolate chip cookies, I will blow you as soon as you get through the door. 

TEXT MESSAGE FROM TONY: I have never seen a more amazing text message in my entire life.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLINT: WTF TONY WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO MY TEXT MESSAGES, DON’T THINK I WON’T SHOOT YOU

TEXT MESSAGE FROM TONY: lmfao, you’re the one who sent them to me

TEXT MESSAGE FROM BRUCE: Clint, when you press Reply to a text that went out to the team, we all get the message.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM TONY: So you and Agent, huh? I assumed he was some kind of sexless robot.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLINT: Fuck my life. And shut up, Tony.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM TONY: Kidding, dude, I’m sure you make a very cute couple. And I’m sure Phil CAN’T WAIT to bring you your treats ;)

TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLINT: Seriously, Tony, I will put an arrow in a very unpleasant place.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM TONY: LOLOLOL you seem tense Clint, maybe you need to spend a day getting laid.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM STEVE: I don’t understand what is happening. Who is talking to who? Texting is stupid. Make a phone call! 

TEXT MESSAGE FROM BRUCE: Again, all of you are pressing Reply to a group message, and everyone is receiving all of these texts. Please stop making my phone buzz, I am trying to meditate.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLINT: TONY I WILL FUCK YOU UP

TEXT MESSAGE FROM TONY: only if you bring me fritos lololol

TEXT MESSAGE FROM COULSON: Please desist this conversation. 

TEXT MESSAGE FROM TONY: Phil, way to go. Some nice archer ass you got there!

TEXT MESSAGE FROM COULSON: Stark, I just sent a message to Pepper.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM TONY: Told on me?

TEXT MESSAGE FROM COULSON: Loaned her some very special equipment.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM TONY: Damn, Agent, you don’t mess around. Very strict. I see why you’re into it, Katniss.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLINT: GO FUCK YOURSELF TONY

TEXT MESSAGE FROM STEVE: Okay, is Clint in a relationship with Phil? Is that what’s going on? If so, best wishes to you both.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM COULSON: Thank you, Captain, that is very much appreciated.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM TONY: Be careful Coulson or you’ll make Clint jealous with your Captain America crush.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM PEPPER: Tony.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM TONY: Gotta go, bye. Have a nice day gorging on junk food and each other!

TEXT MESSAGE FROM BRUCE: Am I the only one bothered by the constant stream of texts that should be private? 

TEXT MESSAGE FROM NATASHA: You are not the only one who is annoyed. I am considering retaliatory action.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLINT: Sorry, Tash. Don’t do anything, you know, you-ish.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM NATASHA: I told you that discretion wasn’t your strong point, Clint.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM COULSON: Hello, Avengers team. As you have noticed, Agent Barton and I are in a relationship. SHIELD was informed a long time ago. All team members will be treated equally. If you have any questions, please direct them to me. 

TEXT MESSAGE FROM STEVE: What are Fritos?

TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLINT: I’ll send you some. 

TEXT MESSAGE FROM BRUCE: Putting my phone on Silent now to prevent the destruction of the entire city.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM NATASHA: Have fun, guys.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM CLINT: Sorry I spilled the beans, Phil.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM COULSON: I’m not. See you soon.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM COULSON: And no, I won’t forget the cookies.


End file.
